


Горох

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Баки было стыдно. Он ненавидел это чувство, ненавидел ощущать себя виноватым.





	Горох

Баки было стыдно. Он ненавидел это чувство, ненавидел ощущать себя виноватым.

Строго говоря, виноват он был только перед собой. Но все равно понимал, что Стив расстроится. Хуже – разочаруется. Было уже поздно – даже для августовского вечера; даже для пятницы. Работяги, сидевшие по вечерам на крыльце, разошлись спать, смолкла музыка из патефона, затихли вечные препирательства двух итальянских семей с третьего этажа. Однако в их квартире окно еще светилось. Зря он позволил себе надеяться, что Стив уже спит. 

Баки был уже достаточно зол на себя, но тут разозлился еще сильнее. С чего бы ему бояться, что подумает Стив? Небольшой проигрыш в рулетку – с кем не бывает?

…Ну ладно, не такой уж небольшой. 

Но все равно, не Стивовы же деньги он просадил, а свои, честно заработанные. Чувство вины, правда, все равно не проходило. Потому что, как ни крути, жить им теперь две недели на то, что принесет Стив. И еще повезло, что у него сейчас есть работа…

Беда в том, что на самом деле он не собирался никуда сегодня идти с Бамбино. Он хотел вернуться домой пораньше и просто рухнуть носом в диван, тихо дремать под бормотание радио или лениво слушать, как Стив рассказывает о злоключениях в редакции. Не слишком увлекательный пятничный вечер, но после изнурительной рабочей недели – самое то. 

Но вместо этого, когда Бамбино со своими дружками подошел к нему, хлопнул по плечу и предложил «распить стаканчик и отдохнуть по-человечески», Баки как будто ожил, пошел за ним, хотя в глубине души знал: ничем хорошим этот «человеческий отдых» не кончится. И был прав: после пары стаканчиков он неведомым образом оказался в комнатке за баром, где у дона Камилло было очередное нелегальное казино. Виски его взбодрило, настроение стало боевым, и он подумал, что уж сегодня ему повезет. Потом – что он быстро отыграется. Потом – что отыграется все равно. А потом у него кончились деньги, и только неприятное предчувствие, что Бамбино поит его за свой счет не просто так, а в расчете, что он поставит на кон и будущую получку, заставило его встать и уйти. Не слишком твердым шагом.

Да и черт бы с ним, с досадой решил Баки, открывая дверь парадного. Ну поиграл, ну выпил. В конце концов, он вкалывал всю неделю, имеет он право расслабиться в пятницу вечером?

Баки даже вздрогнул, вдруг поняв, кого он себе напоминает.

«Клянусь Богом, Винни, я пашу как вол на тебя и на детей целую, черт ее побери, неделю, имею я право в субботу принять капельку с друзьями?»

Тьфу.

Он открыл дверь своим ключом, все еще надеясь избежать разговора – кто знает, может, Стив просто заснул на диване, забыв выключить свет. Но Стив сидел в гостиной; при виде Баки он поднялся, и первой эмоцией, что Баки увидел в его глазах, была не злость – облегчение. 

– Ну слава Богу, – сказал Стив. – Как мило, что ты изволил вернуться, Бак. 

– Время-то детское, – откликнулся он с фальшивой беззаботностью. 

– Час ночи? Ну конечно. Ладно, неважно. Я пытался подогреть тебе ужин, но боюсь, он уже снова остыл. 

Баки стало совестно. Стив ради него возился с ужином, которого он не заслужил. Он, если можно так выразиться, в рулетку проиграл все свои ужины на две недели вперед.

– Я не голодный, поел в городе. Пусть лучше на завтра останется. 

– Как скажешь, – откликнулся Стив. – Я, пожалуй, пойду спать. 

Но вместо этого он уселся в старое продавленное кресло – единственное в их квартире. 

– Давно надо было пойти. Зачем ты меня ждал?

– Не знал, вдруг придется ехать за тобой в полицию. 

– С чего бы это. – Нет, кажется, не дождется он, чтобы Стив ушел на боковую. 

– С того, что рано или поздно твои посиделки с Бамбино этим и закончатся.

Да какого черта. Стив его что, насквозь видит.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я был с Бамбино? Может, я с девушкой гулял. Повел ее на танцульки и забыл о времени...

– От тебя за версту разит виски. Только с ним ты так напиваешься. Девушки тебя обычно виски не поят. 

– Ну и что плохого в том, что он меня угостил?

– Сам знаешь, Бак. У таких людей угощение бесплатным не бывает. 

Баки об этом догадывался, а еще догадывался, что с родителями бы случился родимчик, узнай они, что сын связался с итальяшкой. Да не просто итальяшкой – Бамбино открыто хвастался тем, что принадлежит к клану Дона Камилло. Даже Баки понимал: раз хвастается открыто – значит, мелкая сошка. Это не мешало мурашкам ползти по спине, когда он представлял, что сказали бы дома. 

Из-за этого он и водил дружбу с Бамбино. Баки Барнс слишком долго был послушным ребенком, который делился сладостями с сестрой, по субботам вытаскивал отца из паба и был опорой для матери. Даже свой первый год, что он жил отдельно от родителей, Баки провел до тошноты примерно: работал в полторы смены, откладывал деньги (вроде бы, на колледж, а на деле – на зиму, чтобы хватило Стиву на лекарства), ходил с семьей в церковь по воскресеньям. И в выходной вечер максимум, что позволял себе – танцульки с какой-нибудь девушкой, в которую вроде бы влюблялся, а потом, посреди вечера, переставал понимать, что делает рядом с ней. 

Баки Барнс, приличный мальчик, который честно работает и провожает девушек до двери в одинадцать вечера. Ему начинало казаться, что он не на то тратит завоеванную свободу. 

Поэтому, когда Бамбино в первый раз с ним заговорил, Баки обрадовался. Он тогда ушел с танцулек покурить. Бамбино расщедрился на хорошую сигару, и болтали они довольно долго. А в следующий раз, встретив его около бара, Бамбино уже улыбался ему, как старому знакомому. Взял его под локоть и повел «знакомить с друзьями». Друзья у него были... ну, каких и ожидаешь у мафиозной шестерки, но все радушно ему улыбались. Угостили виски – сам Баки бы над таким долго думал: брать-не брать, все-таки один бокал стоит как целый день работы. И чем больше Баки понимал, с кем связался, тем свободнее казался сам себе.

Вот только свобода оказалась дорогостоящей.

– Ладно, мистер Холмс, раз уж вы меня раскусили, – начал он вальяжно, тоном, который ему самому был противен, – признаюсь чистосердечно: я немного поиздержался. Может, мне у тебя придется немного занять… до получки. 

– Сколько? – жестко спросил Стив. – Сколько ты проиграл?

Баки ответил. Он вроде не собирался сознаваться – но ненавидел врать Стиву. Да и не выходило толком. 

Стив тихо выругался. Обычно таких слов Баки от него не слышал. Стив посмотрел даже не разочарованно, хуже: беспомощно. 

– Зачем, Бак? Я думал… думал, ты придешь пораньше сегодня. Ты же хотел.

Он и правда хотел; и сейчас потерянных часов, что они могли бы провести вместе, стало жалко едва ли не больше проигранных денег. 

– Ладно тебе, мамочка, – пробормотал он. – Процитируй еще из Священного Писания, что Бог не велит играть.

– Господи, да при чем здесь Бог, – вздохнул Стив как-то очень устало. – Я же помню, как ты надрывался всю зиму, едва не в две смены. И для чего? Чтобы твои деньги оказались в кармане у этого… Бамбино? Или у его босса – как будто ему денег не хватает?

Баки пристыженно молчал.

– Ты ведь хотел копить на колледж. И так почти все ушло на мои лекарства. Но я, Баки… Я-то тебе отдам. А Бамбино…

– Может, он поговорит с Доном Камилло, и тот даст мне работу, – все с той же фальшивой беззаботностью бросил Баки.

– Работать он тебя заставит, это точно, – зло сказал Стив. – Долги отрабатывать. 

Самое плохое, что Стив опять был прав – Баки и сам это уже подозревал, но все равно не мог отделаться от компании Бамбино. 

– Жаль, что мы уже не дети, – улыбнулся он смущенно. – Ты бы точно подкараулил его у школьных дверей и велел со мной больше не водиться. А он бы из тебя душу выбил. 

– Мы уже не маленькие, Бак. Сами должны решать. 

Против всякого желания – и всякого здравого смысла, ему давно пора было отправляться спать – Баки признался:

– Знаешь, мне кажется, что я не слишком-то взрослый. Иногда… иногда мне хочется, чтобы мне говорили, что делать. Как раньше. Хотя, когда жил у родителей – терпеть этого не мог. И не терпел. 

– Что мне тебя, отшлепать, что ли? – Стив сказал это как будто в шутку – усталую, несмешную, – но у Баки все равно по спине побежали мурашки. 

– А кто знает... – Он пожал плечами и сел на подлокотник кресла – потому что понимал: гроза позади.

Даже если чувство вины от этого только усилилась. 

Даже если на самом деле он хотел наказания. 

– Может, он прав, – сказал Баки тихо, глядя в никуда. – Может, мне и правда ремня надо, а иначе я собьюсь с пути. 

– Нет уж, – жестко ответил Стив. – Ремня тебе уже хватило. – Он прочертил пальцами давний шрам от пряжки у Баки на запястье. Баки прикусил губу. Если бы он был с собой честен – по-настоящему честен, – то давно бы понял, почему так часто сбегает по вечерам, почему таскается вместе с Бамбино, вместо того чтобы вернуться домой или еще лучше – сходить куда-нибудь со Стивом. Весь его мир так просто сводился к пальцам Стива, бездумно ласкающим шрам. 

Он сглотнул.

– Ладно, – и собрался подняться, но Стив – с неожиданной силой – удержал его, ухватив за руку.

– Но если тебе это надо, – сказал он с трудом. – Если тебе это по-настоящему надо... 

В устремленном на Баке взгляде не было гнева, только желание помочь. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты портил свою жизнь, Бак. И не хочу... не хочу переживать за тебя вот так. Не знать, где ты. С кем ты связался. Наверное, это смешно, и я правда похож на ворчливую женушку. Но я знаю, что ты достоин гораздо большего, Бак. И ты можешь добиться гораздо больше. Я всегда это знал. И если тебе действительно нужно напомнить об этом…

Он замялся, задумался, прикусив губу, пока Баки прислушивался к заполошным ударам собственного сердца. Наконец Стив спросил:

– Помнишь сестру Кэтрин?

Сестра Кэтрин вела в их школе средние классы. Баки помнил ее: строгое лицо, безупречно белый воротничок, светлые глаза – почти как у Стива. 

– Ты ее обожал.

– Неправда, – пожал плечами Баки. – Она была строгая. Ее все боялись.

– Ты таскал ей книжки, а это делали только подлизы.

– Эй, – возмутился Баки, – я не был подлизой!

– Я и говорю. Просто сестра Кэтрин тебе нравилась. Хоть ты ее и боялся. 

Баки не переставал поражаться тому, как легко Стив может его читать. Он и в самом деле был по-детски влюблен в сестру Кэтрин. Она казалась ему ангелом на земле. Суровым, карающим, но справедливым ангелом – в отличие от других монахинь в школе, которые часто хватались за розги без причины. Она была требовательной и суровой – как божество, которое указывает твою миссию и не оставит тебя, пока ее не выполнишь. Потому ее и слушались почти все, хотя бить детей она не любила. Зато любила ставить на горох – и некоторые, постояв полчаса, божились потом во дворе, что уж лучше розга. 

Баки, как он ни старался учиться при сестре Кэтрин, тоже пару раз довелось постоять голыми коленями на безжалостно твердых горошинах. Он старался; но иногда будто дьявол толкал его под руку, и Баки начинал проказничать. Сердце замирало от страха и восторга, когда он шел по классу навстречу неминуемой судьбе. Сестра Кэтрин брала его за плечо и отводила в угол, и, когда он подтягивал шорты – или, еще хуже, снимал штаны, если дело было зимой, – у него было чувство, будто он христианин, которого ведут на муку. И он терпел, глотая слезы и потихоньку уносясь в фантазии, где боль становилась почти наслаждением.

– Ты что, – он ненатурально рассмеялся, – предлагаешь… поставить меня на горох?

– Это лучше, чем лупить, – пожал плечами Стив. Встал и пошел на кухню, а Баки только беспомощно проводил его глазами.

Он уже понимал, что дело не в рулетке и не в том, где он проводит свободные вечера. А в том, что он вырос, но так и не сумел приспособить себя ко взрослой жизни. Себя – и то, что было у них со Стивом, вернее – то, что было у него к Стиву. Легко было замирать от прикосновения в замке из одеял и завороженно слушать его голос, когда Стив читал ему «Остров сокровищ». Но он так и не разобрался, как же быть с этим теперь. Хотя и знал, как это назвать (знал бы – если бы не трусил даже наедине с собой). Он и сейчас трусил, искал убежище в детской игре, будто надеялся, что все можно к ней свести – и не думать больше об этом. И одновременно понимал: даже если они притворяются, что играют, сегодняшний вечер все изменит. 

В кухне Стив рылся в небольшом темном буфете. Вынырнул с мешочком в руках.

– Он наверняка уже не съедобный. – Стиву надо было оправдаться, что он портит еду, и Баки снова захлестнуло виной. Он ведь надеялся, что теперь, когда у обоих есть работа, они хотя бы есть станут получше. 

Стив высыпал горох в углу под портретом святой Бриджит, который остался ему – вернее, им с Баки, – от Сары. 

– Господи, – вырвалось у Баки, – ты что – серьезно?

– А что, – в глазах у Стива появился нехороший свет, – передумал?

– Нет, – сказал Баки, словно бросаясь в холодную воду. – Нет, не передумал. 

– Снимай штаны, – сказал Стив. Таким тоном он разговаривал редко. Иногда во время игры – когда до ребят доходило, что для победы ум ценнее кучи мускулов, и они позволяли Стиву верховодить. Иногда – когда он командовал Баки: сперва в их детских забавах, а теперь – на кухне и подчас по вечерам, внушая промерзшему и уставшему другу, что сперва стоит умыться и поесть, а потом уж – валиться спать. Уверенный тон, без всякого сомнения в собственной правоте. На улице Стиву за него иногда доставалось. А Баки в детстве выдумывал, что когда-нибудь они вместе отправятся на войну, и Стив будет вот так же им командовать. У него от этого тона по спине шли мурашки. 

Ухмыльнувшись, так, чтобы стало понятно – для него это игра, не больше, – Баки стащил с себя штаны. 

– Дальше. – Стив глядел на него стальным светлым взглядом, которого Баки не выносил. Когда друг смотрел на него вот так, Баки хотелось съежиться, укрыться. 

Баки облизнул губы и стащил кальсоны. Теперь только рубашка прикрывала его хозяйство. Не то чтобы Стив его никогда не видел. Попробуй не выучить друг друга в подробностях за столько времени. Но Стив прежде не смотрел на него, полуголого, таким взглядом. Стало стыдно, но отчего-то он не схватил брюки, не прикрылся, не обратил все в шутку. Просто ждал следующего приказа. 

– Вставай.

Баки медленно опустился коленями на горох. Вначале это было даже немного приятно, но он по опыту знал, что позже стоять так будет мучительно. 

– Руки за голову, – велел Стив. Такого Баки не помнил. Это уже переходило границы любой игры. Но он подчинился, сцепил руки в замок за головой, чувствуя себя небывало беззащитным. Подол рубашки немного поднялся, оголив член. Баки сглотнул от неожиданно подступившего к горлу жгучего стыда. 

– Спину прямо. – Стив провел ледяными пальцами вдоль его позвоночника. От этого холодного прикосновения по спине у Баки побежали мурашки, а член дернулся. Очень захотелось, чтобы Стив притронулся к нему еще раз. 

– Краснеешь. Стыдно?

– Да. – Баки едва успел проглотить непрошеное «сэр». И откуда только взялось.

– Стыдно, потому что стоишь на коленях в таком виде, да?

Баки облизал пересохший рот и кивнул.

– Тебе не поэтому должно быть стыдно. А из-за того, что ты натворил. Я хочу, чтобы ты постоял тут и подумал над своим поведением. Стой прямо. Не смей садиться. Обещаешь, что будешь стоять прямо?

– Д-да.

– Хорошо. Ты ведь это заслужил, правда?

– Да. Заслужил.

Стив бы никогда не стал подвергать кого-то незаслуженному наказанию. Баки пришло в голову, что именно поэтому он сейчас тут и стоит. Потому что в очередной раз доверил Стиву быть своей совестью.

Член дернулся снова. Баки боялся опустить глаза – потому что приказа не было. Но Стив, конечно, заметит, как он на все это реагирует. Поймет про Баки то, что он сам про себя понять боялся. Но к мучительному стыду и страху – что Стив подумает – примешивалось какое-то бесшабашное отчаяние. Пусть видит. Раз уж Баки такой... другим-то он уже не станет. 

Что бы Стив о нем ни понял, выражение лица у него не изменилось. Не стало ни презрительным, ни – слава Богу, – сочувственным. Разве что пляшущие в глазах искорки стали ярче. Он сказал достаточно мягко:

– Ты должен быть наказан. Я сейчас пойду на кухню. Постоишь так, пока я не вернусь?

Как будто у него был выбор. Хотя был, конечно. Можно было встать, обозвать все происходящее ерундой, выкинуть чертов горох и пойти спать. Но Баки совершенно точно знал, что этого не сделает. Он будет стоять столько, сколько понадобится. 

Потому что Стив так сказал. 

Стив ушел, оставив гореть в гостиной маленький ночник. Баки вспомнил, что в конце месяца придется платить еще и за электричество, и мысленно застонал. Он подумал было быстро встать и выключить ночник, но вспомнил, что нельзя. Вместо этого он выпрямился и застыл, глядя на огонек. Августовская ночь выдалась теплой, но ноги и плечи у Баки покрылись гусиной кожей. Занавеску на открытом окне колыхал слабый ветерок. И хотя на улице никого не было и никто не увидел бы его сквозь штору, Баки чувствовал себя еще уязвимее. Как нелепо он, должно быть, выглядит со стороны. Здоровый парень, которого поставили в угол с голой задницей, как маленького. Что бы только сказала Мэри-Бет, если бы увидела его в таком виде. 

Отчего-то от этой мысли член дернулся и напрягся еще сильнее. Да чтоб тебя. 

Горох начинал впиваться в колени. Баки по опыту знал, что дальше будет хуже. Но и сейчас уже было неудобно, кожу жгло. По спине и под мышками стекали холодные капли пота. Часы были за спиной, и он не пытался оглядываться, но вслушивался в тиканье. Это не помогло: Баки так и не понял, сколько времени он здесь стоит. Скоро ему казалось, что прошла уже вечность; что горох пропорол ему кожу, впился до мяса. И, наверное, Стив про него забыл. Заснул в кухне на софе – Стив на ней помещался без труда. Может, прилег с книжкой и давно уже спит, а он, Баки, тут…

Стоит. И будет стоять всю ночь, если понадобится. 

Потому что так было сказано.

Колени жгло все сильнее, в паху уже откровенно болело, и болели руки, которые он не смел опустить. Он выпрямился еще сильнее, инстинктивно выгибая спину, чтобы хоть как-то уменьшить напряжение в плечах. И стал думать о Стиве, о том, о чем обычно запрещал себе думать совсем. Но то, что он терпел сейчас, было ради Стива; и пока он стоял тут, в темноте, наедине со своей мукой, никто не мог помешать ему воображать себе Стива, его светлые глаза, вечно обветренные губы и твердые холодные пальцы. Чуть кривоватую худую спину с бледной родинкой на лопатке и крепкую задницу, на которую Баки запрещал себе заглядываться. 

Ноги горели огнем; боль, казалось, шла через кожу прямо к сердцу – или к паху. В конце концов в мире больше ничего не осталось, кроме него самого, боли и Стива. И возбуждения, которое невозможно было отличить от боли. Когда та немного притупилась, Баки почти бессознательно переступил на горохе, желая чего-то более острого, более пронизывающего. Он тихонько замычал, забыв, что обещал себе терпеть наказание молча. 

Неожиданно на стену перед ним пролился яркий свет. Баки заморгал, но не обернулся, услышав знакомые шаги. 

– Стоишь, – констатировал Стив. – Молодец. 

«Стою», – хотел было ответить Баки, но его унесло слишком далеко, чтобы говорить. Наверное, Стив это почувствовал, потому что в следующую секунду Баки на шею легла холодная ладонь.

– Баки. Эй. 

– Д-да, – вымолвил он. – Да, сэр…

– Больно?

– Да, сэр…

Стив обошел его и теперь стоял перед ним, глядя сверху вниз. Ледяные пальцы скользнули по виску Баки, заправляя за ухо влажную прядь. Баки всего пронизало дрожью, он передернул плечами и шумно выдохнул. 

– Хочешь встать с гороха?

– Да, сэр, – сипло сказал Баки и было обрадовался (и пожалел), что все сейчас закончится. Но тут Стив спросил:

– А это что?

Он смотрел прямо на торчащий вверх пенис Баки.

– П-прости…

Но Стив, кажется, и не хотел извинений. Он осторожно взял его в руку – как будто так и надо, как будто в этом не было ничего особенного, ничего стыдного – и от ощущения его прохладной ладони там, в самом сокровенном, самом болезненном месте, Баки едва не тронулся умом.

– Пожалуйста… – пробормотал он.

– Пожалуйста – что? – с сокрушительным спокойствием поинтересовался Стив. – Пожалуйста – позволить тебе встать? Или другое?

– Д... другое.

Баки с трудом мог говорить – настолько рот у него пересох. Он хотел отдаться Стиву – весь, целиком, хотел стать его жертвой. Хотел просто, чтобы тот взял его в руку и отдрочил как следует. 

– Вот что. Или ты остаешься стоять на горохе, пока я… разберусь с твоей проблемой. Или я тебя отпускаю, но дальше ты сам. 

Оттого, что ему предложили ясный выбор таким твердым голосом, Баки и сам обрел присутствие духа. 

– Разберитесь с проблемой… сэр. 

– Хорошо, – кивнул Стив. – И что же мне делать?

Баки беспомощно застонал. 

Он что, издевается? 

«Да», – ответила та малая часть разума, что еще у него оставалась. 

– Дотронься до меня, – взмолился он хрипло. – Дотроньтесь. Сэр. 

– А волшебное слово?

«Убью». 

– Пожалуйста. 

– Хорошо. Руки можешь опустить. Только подними рубашку. 

Чувствуя себя одновременно нашкодившим ребенком и последней шлюхой, Баки задрал рубашку, открывая Стиву свое жаждущее, до боли твердое естество. 

Ледяная ладонь коснулась его живота, и Баки беспомощно, громко застонал. 

– Тихо, – велел Стив. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас услышали. 

Баки всхлипнул, закусил губу еще сильнее. На несколько секунд он забыл о жжении в коленях, но теперь боль оживилась. Но она уже не имела значения. Потому что Стив взял его в руку и стал дрочить. Вторая рука легла Баки на голую ягодицу. Он запрокинул голову, борясь со стоном, пытаясь весь раствориться в ощущениях. Стив мучительно-нежно перебирал его яйца, принимался снова дрочить член – быстро и жестко, так, будто знал, как надо, так, как собственная рука Баки – только еще лучше… И, почти дойдя до самого конца, вдруг останавливался, начинал ласково его поглаживать… 

Баки, кажется, все-таки стонал, уже ни в чем не отдавая себе отчета, – потому что Стив зашептал ему в ухо: «Тише, тише…» Переступал на месте, не обращая внимания на впивающийся в колени горох, весь подавался Стиву в руку, снова бормотал «Пожалуйста», прося то ли о боли, то ли о чем-то другом, и чувствовал, что вот сейчас взорвется.

И взорвался – обрызгав Стиву руку и рубашку сильными струями семени. Вздрогнул несколько раз всем телом и бессильно повалился на Стива. И медленно приходил в себя, мокрым лбом уткнувшись другу в плечо. Тот чистой рукой тихонько перебирал волосы у него на затылке, и от этого Баки испытывал не меньшее блаженство. 

– Не будешь больше играть в рулетку? – спросил Стив, когда он продышался. Баки с некоторым удивлением вернулся в реальность. 

Рулетка. Бамбино. Господи, он и забыть об этом успел. 

– Не буду, – сказал он совершенно искренне.

До рулетки ли теперь.

Стив бережно оббирал с его голеней прилипшие к ним зернышки гороха. На коже остался знакомый уродливый узор. Баки надеялся, что он пройдет – но и не хотел этого. Чтоб о сегодняшнем вечере… вернее, уже глубокой ночи – осталась хоть какая-то память. 

– А ты, – пробормотал Баки, – ты… – Он завозился, пытаясь дотянуться до Стива там, но тот перехватил его руку.

– Не надо.

И, прежде чем Баки успел разочарованно отстраниться, мягко добавил:

– Не сегодня, Бак. Хорошо?

Он только кивнул – как ты скажешь, Стив – и глупо заулыбался. Потому что Стив принял его – вместе со всем, чего Баки стыдился, о чем боялся даже подумать лишний раз – и оказалось, что это не так и страшно. Это просто есть между ними – как есть все остальное – и Стив не будет смеяться над ним. И не отвергнет его. 

А он… он пойдет за Стивом куда угодно. 

Может, это тоже было написано у него на лице, потому что Стив поцеловал его – обветренными губами прижался к виску, и Баки снова пробило дрожью. Он чувствовал себя очищенным, прощенным, легким, как никогда. 

– Надо нам спать, – сказал Стив, из командира превратившись в себя обычного, домашнего. И все-таки спросил: – Будешь хорошо себя вести?

Баки устало улыбнулся:

– Постараюсь. Но, знаешь… Боюсь, это нелегкая работа – удерживать меня на прямом пути. 

– Что ж, – сказал Стив, – тогда хорошо, что за нее взялся именно я.


End file.
